Dark Side
by rayyeol
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Aku tidak rela kau meninggalkanku dan bersamanya. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika kau mati bersamaku sehingga tidak ada yang memilikimu, bukan?/ ChanBaek - SeBaek / DarkChanyeol / MPREG/ Blood. Yaoi. BL.


_Hanya kau yang kucintai, Baekhyun._

"Kita putus Chanyeol."

Suara pecahan gelas terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga sesaat. Pria tersebut mematung memandangi pria-nya yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah putus asa. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun terdengar tercekat. Ia kehabisan kata untuk menjawab kalimat yang tak pernah sedetik pun ingin ia dengarkan dari bibir pria manisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Park Chanyeol menatap lelaki yang ia cintai. Posisinya tak berubah sedari tadi. Lelaki itu terlalu syok mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka menjalin hubungan asmara. Padahal selama ini, konflik-konflik yang muncul selalu mereka tangani bersama meski sempat bertengkar. Namun untuk pertengkaran mereka kali ini cukup rumit hingga membuat hubungan mereka retak dan hampir kandas.

"Aku... akan menikah dengan Sehun."

"Jangan bercanda!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Mata lelaki itu mulai berair, sedikit memerah. "Kau segalanya bagiku Baek, dan aku sangat keberatan atas keputusan sepihak darimu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Menikah dengan adik tiriku? Jangan bercanda, Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, jantungnya seakan diremuk, saat mengatakan hal selanjutnya. "Mianhae... aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Chanyeol. Aku juga tidak bisa menolak pernikahan yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku. Sejak awal, aku memang ingin mendekati Sehun. Jadi kita akhiri sampai disini saja. Selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, ia segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mencengkram dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar disana. Ia kecewa. Ia marah. Ia kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa pria yang begitu ia cintai, sayangi, dan kasihi begitu mudahnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka, bukannya meminta bersama-sama menghadapinya.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Chanyeol menendang tong sampah terdekat. Baekhyun sudah menghilang meninggalkannya. Kenapa ia begitu tega melakukan ini padanya? Dan kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa harus pria yang Chanyeol benci? Kenapa harus pria yang merenggut keluarganya dan meninggalkannya sebatang kara disini? Chanyeol tetap menjadikan Baekhyun prioritas dalam hidupnya setelah Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar penyelamat hidupnya, satu-satunya harapannya setelah ia dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Lelehan air mata turun membasahi pipinya, berbisik lirih memanggil nama orang yang ia sayangi.

"Baekhyun..."

.

.

_Hanya kau._

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Baekhyun."

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah."

Pria cantik nan manis itu tersenyum manis. Ia melirik Sehun yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi hitam dan kemeja putih, beserta celana hitam dan sepatu pancus yang membalut kakinya. Pria itu terlihat begitu istimewa dihari pernikahan mereka, sama halnya dengannya. Baekhyun begitu bahagia bisa menjadi pasangan dari cinta pertamanya ini.

"Sukses bulan madunya ya~" goda teman-temannya, sontak membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun merona dan salah tingkah. Teman-teman Baekhyun segera berpamitan untuk mencicipi hidangan menu di meja yang telah disediakan. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecil melihatnya. Membicarakan bulan madu... ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa pria ini nantinya diatas ranjang.

Ups, membicarakan hal itu membuat Baekhyun memerah.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Sehun, pria tampan yang mempesona ini menatap pria cantik tersebut. Ia menyentuh pipi pasangannya yang sudah resmi menjadi prianya setelah mengucap janji suci didepan altar.

"A-ah, t-t-tidak!" Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, merekam setiap sudut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu manis.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau semakin cantik dengan pipi memerah, um?" Ia lalu mengecup bibir pria itu, tak peduli bahwa mereka kini berada ditengah keramaian. Baekhyun tidak menolak dan menyambut kecupan hangat tersebut. Merasakan desiran hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya, sungguh ia bahagia.

Melupakan sosok pria yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Brengsek kau, Sehun!"

.

.

_Tetapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

.

.

Lagi.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan seorang wanita terbaring disampingnya tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu itu wanita keberapa dan siapa. Ia sering berada di bar dan berakhir melakukan hal ini selama lima bulan setelah pernikahan mantan kekasih yang ia cintai.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan suasana hatinya yang kacau. Ia sungguh frustasi dan membenci prianya yang begitu mudahnya menghancurkan hidupnya dengan harapan palsu yang ia berikan. Ia juga sudah kehilangan harapan hidupnya karena insiden ini. Sial. Ia hanya memerlukan kesenangan untuk menghilangkan rasa pedih yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Chanyeol mengenakan pakaiannya dan segera pergi dari bar tersebut. Hari ini ia akan memilih tidur di apartemennya, ia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Lelah untuk kondisi batin dan jasmaninya.

Chanyeol mengerjap melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti didepannya. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan pria tua yang terlihat tegas yang menatapnya begitu dingin.

Itu Ayahnya.

Pria tua yang tidak pernah sudi untuk melihat anak kandungnya sendiri dan memilih keluarga barunya.

PLAKK!

Chanyeol terdiam membisu, membiarkan rasa panas menjalar dipipi kirinya.

"Anak brengsek." Pria tua itu menatap keji anaknya. "Kau ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga? Apa kerjamu selama ini?"

"Apa aku keluargamu?" Chanyeol melirik Pemimpin perusahaan Park Group itu. "Kau bahkan membuangku."

Pria tua itu menatap dingin anaknya. "Berhenti berkeliaran di bar. Kau merusak _image_ keluarga. Itu sebabnya aku membuangmu. Bahkan Sehun lebih baik darimu."

Pria itu memasuki mobilnya, beserta bodyguardnya. Mobil tersebut lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol menggertak kesal. Rasa benci menguar saat tersebut nama Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

_Aku tak rela kau dimiliki orang lain._

.

.

_Triririring~_

Baekhyun melenguh pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Tangannya menggapai meja nakas disampingnya, mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan bersuara. Ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, sedikit melirik Sehun, memastikan pergerakannya tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Baekhyun menatap jam, sekarang pukul dua, siapa yang menelpo l dini hari begini? Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Agak ragu, ia mengangkat telpon itu, siapa tahu dari orang penting di perusahaannya bekerja.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Baekhyun-__ah." _

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang seketika mendengar suara _husky_ ini.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"_Kupikir kau melupakanku." _

Rasa takut dan gugup tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Kenapa pria ini menelponnya? Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak saling kontak setelah kejadian dimana ia memutuskannya. Jantungnya semakin berpacu disertai keringat. Ia cepat-cepat merekam obrolan mereka, perasaannya tidak nyaman dan aneh.

"_Ah, __Baekhyun__-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal penting."_ Senyap sejenak. _"Kembalilah padaku, Baek."_

Baekhyun meremas ponselnya. "Chanyeol... Kumohon, jangan menggangguku dan kehidupanku._"_

"_Kau akan menyesal__, Baek__."_

"Kumohon... Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Baekhyun tersentak mendengar tawa ini. Rasa takut menggerogoti hatinya. _"Sebegitu mudahnya kau mengatakan hal menjijikan itu? Kau bahkan tak peduli apapun tentangku setelahnya dan malah pergi bersama __si__ brengsek itu?"_

"Hentikan ini. Aku pergi karena kita tidak bisa bersama, Chanyeol. Itu masa lalu..."

"_Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku akan menghukum kalian.__"_

"HENTIKAN! INI BUKAN SALAHKU!" Baekhyun bergetar dan melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding hingga baterainya terlepas dari ponselnya. Teriakannya membangunkan Sehun yang langsung membuka mata dan menemukan Baekhyun meremas rambutnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sehun memeluknya dengan khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terisak didadanya. "Aku takut, Sehun."

"Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Sehun mengecup kening. "Tenanglah, aku disini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menceritakan tentang hal ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir. Tentang masa lalu, Sehun memang tahu Baekhyun pernah berpacaran dengan kakak tirinya. Tetapi bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ia menginginkan Baekhyun. Ia merebut Baekhyun dari Chanyeol.

Meski mereka menikah karena urusan keluarga, sesungguhnya mereka berdua sudah saling menyukai. Namun Baekhyun juga mengatakan hal dusta bahwa Baekhyun tidak mencintai Chanyeol lagi. Ia menyukai kedua pria ini. Chanyeol yang selalu memprioritaskan dirinya benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa mengelak dari segala kasih sayangnya. Dikala dirinya mencoba mengikhlaskan Sehun yang tak pernah bisa ia gapai, Chanyeol selalu hadir dan mewarnai hidupnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tahu ia harus memilih salah satu. Urusan keluarga lebih penting, dan dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun rasa bersalahnya terselimuti oleh rasa bahagia karena pasangannya adalah pria yang ia idam-idamkan.

Lalu sekarang, Chanyeol mengancamnya.

Baekhyun takut.

Tapi tidak bisa berbagi bersama Sehun.

Ia berharap apa yang ditakutkannya tidak akan terjadi dan Chanyeol hanya sedang menggertaknya saja.

.

.

_Sangat tidak rela._

.

.

"Yahoooooooooo! Liburan tiba! Ahahahahhahaahaha~"

Gadis cantik yang sedang membaca buku itu melirik sinis bocah ingusan yang sedang meloncat girang disampingnya. "Hentikan Luhan, kau nanti bisa terantuk atap mobil tahu? Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!"

"Ah, tidak mau. Sabuk pengamannya sakit jika dipakai, noona." Bocah berumur 7 tahun disampingnya cengengesan menatap kakak perempuannya, Hanna. "Tidakkah noona senang karena kita pergi liburan bersama-sama? Ini sangat langka karena mereka memilih cuti untuk liburan bersama kita."

Sehun dan Baekhyun dikursi depan tersenyum. Mereka tidak pernah melihat anak bungsu mereka seceria ini. Memang wajar, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama dan Sehun serta Baekhyun merencanakan untuk libur sejenak dari pekerjaan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak lucu mereka.

"Aku memang sangat gembira, tapi sikapmu sekarang terlihat idiot, Lu." Hanna berkomentar. Luhan berhenti melompat dan menatap kakaknya dengan raut kesal.

"Apa? Aku tidak idiot, noona!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat pipinya semakin tembem. "Noona yang idiot karena tidak bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraan sepertiku, ahahahahaha!"

Alis Hanna menukik tajam, ia tersenyum miring. "Apa kau bilang?" Tangannya langsung mencubit pipi Luhan. "Bilang lagi dan aku akan membuat pipimu melebar lebih dari ini."

"A-Appoo! Noonaaa!" Luhan merengek. "Papa~! Daddy~!"

"Hanna, jangan terlalu berlebihan." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, menatap buah hati mereka yang bertengkar lucu, tidak pernah akur namun saling menyayangi. "Lulu juga, jangan melompat. Nanti kepalamu terbentur."

Luhan merengut lucu. "Ndeh."

Hanna yang melihatnya terkikik pelan lalu mencium pipi adik manisnya itu. "Maafkan noona ya, Luhannie~"

Luhan tersenyum sumringah lalu memeluk kakaknya. "Ndeh noona~" Ia lalu bermanja-manja dipelukan kakaknya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat mereka.

"Kenapa mereka menggemaskan sekali?" Sehun melempar lirikan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Itu karena mereka seperti aku." Candanya. "Aku kan menggemaskan, ya kan sayang?"

Ucapannya dibalas senyuman geli dari suaminya. "Bukan hanya menggemaskan." Ia lalu menyeringai kecil. "Kau itu menggoda sayang,"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah lucu. Hanna dan Luhan yang memandang mereka saling tatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Hanna memandang adiknya dengan pandangan malas, sedangkan Luhan memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan polos.

"Wow, menggoda. Kau dengar itu, noona?" Luhan berbisik padanya. "Apakah aku juga menggoda?"

"Hah, jangan bertanya hal konyol." Hanna lalu memandang kearah jalanan.

Ah, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pantai. Sekarang mereka sedang melewati jalan tol. Dari tadi perjalanan mereka nonstop, perjalanan yang sangat damai dan tentram. Cuaca juga cerah, cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk liburan mereka kali ini.

"Bagaimana ponselmu?" Sehun melirik Baekhyun. Si manis tersenyum kecil dan memamerkan ponselnya.

"Yeah, tidak rusak dan hanya retak sedikit, ehhehehe." Ia meringis mengingat penyebab yang membuatnya melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Daddy, strawberryku tadi diletakkan dimana?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Strawberry yang sangat ia sukai yang ia minta belikan Daddynya tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Hm? Di tasmu tidak ada?" Sehun melirik anaknya. "Dimana ya tadi aku meletakkannya?"

"Strawberry?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Ia lalu melirik kearah Luhan. "Mungkin Lulu sudah memakannya."

"Tidak, Papi! Aku tadi meletakkannya didalam tas." Luhan memberengut. "Kok tidak ada ya?"

"Mungkin di tas dibelakang." Sehun melirik dari kaca tengah mobil. Ia sedikit memelankan mobilnya dan tetap berkonsentrasi.

"Ah, ketemu!" Luhan sumringah sambil memeluk kotak yang terdapat buah strawberry didalamnya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum melihatnya.

"Dasar merepotkan." Hanna meledeknya dan dihadiahi tatapan galak dari Luhan.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, sebuah mobil truk melaju kearah mereka. Ia bergerak melenceng dari jalur sesungguhnya dan melaju kerah mobil mereka. Sehun terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba truk tersebut. Teriakan tak dapat ditahan dari penghuni mobil. Sehun membanting stir ke kanan menghindari truk tersebut. Tetapi ia melupakan fakta bahwa arus kendaraan jalan tol tidak diperbolehkan berhenti, sehingga mobil mereka malah berubah jalur, berputar dan menghantam mobil-mobil hingga menabrak mobil tronton besar. Kaca mobil mereka pecah dan badan mobil terangkat akibat benturan keras sebelum akhirnya terhempas ke aspal.

Arus tol berubah kacau, mobil-mobil membanting stir untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang berakibat bertabrakan dengan mobil dibelakangnya. Mobil yang mengerem mendadak pun ditabrak dari belakang oleh mobil lainnya. Ada juga mobil yang menghantam pagar pembatas jalan dan berputar mengenai mobil lain. Keadaan begitu gaduh dengan suara dari mesin mobil yang berdengung saling bersautan.

"Hngghh..." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia hanya terkena pecahan kaca yang menggores kulit tubuh dan wajahnya. Untung saja ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman, tapi sungguh, ia begitu ketakutan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahnya memucat. Ia segera menoleh pada Sehun dengan raut khawatir. Pria itu juga mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Kepalanya sedikit menghantam stir mobil, sehingga pria itu kini sedang meringis tertahan.

"Sayang?!" Baekhyun menyentuh prianya. "Gwencana?"

"A-ah, iya." Sehun tersadar. Ia menatap tangannya yang masih bergetar lalu mencengkram stir mobil. Ia tidak mempercayai bahwa mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan ini. Bersyukur mereka masih hidup.

"Hanna! Luhan!"

Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan kalut menatap buah hati mereka. Mereka baru ingat jika Luhan tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Dihadapan mereka, Hanna kini sedang memeluk erat Luhan dipangkuannya. Begitu erat dengan tubuh bergetar. Hanna menangis, terlalu takut dengan kondisi yang sempat mereka lalui. Luhan yang dipeluk juga begitu pucat dan bergetar ketakutan. Mereka baru pertama kali mengalami hal mengerikan ini.

Baekhyun bersyukur Hanna sempat menyelamatkan Luhan dengan cara memeluknya. Jika tidak, bisa saja Luhan sedang terluka parah sekarang.

"Hikss, Lu... gwencana?" Hanna terisak ditelinganya. Ia memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Luhan mengangguk kaku, lalu menangis pelan.

"T-Takut, Papi, Daddy..." ia menangis begitu pelan, tidak merengek seperti biasanya. Aura kebahagiaan yang sempat ia pancarkan kini lenyap digantikan ketakutan dan trauma.

Baekhyun segera meraih Luhan dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Luhan langsung memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada ibunya. "Tenang sayang, ssttt..." Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya.

"Kurasa truk tadi mengakibatkan kecelakaan besar." Sehun berucap setelah melihat keadaan mobil lainnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mobil mereka juga rusak. "Sepertinya kita—"

_KREK!_

Tronton didepan mereka tiba-tiba mengegas maju dan melindasi mobil depan dengan cepat. Mobil depan retak dan hancur karena menahan bobot tronton itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketakutan dan memeluk erat Luhan. Ia merasakan sesuatu membasahinya, tetapi getaran dan goyangan pada mobil membuatnya ketakutan. Luhan yang berada dipelukannya ikut ketakutan karena isakan dari Baekhyun. Mereka tak bisa berbicara sedikitpun saking takutnya.

Hening...

Baekhyun menahan isakannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia yakin dirinya masih hidup. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap buah hati dipelukannya sedang bergetar ketakutan menatapi cairan yang melekat ditubuhnya dan orang disampingnya. Baekhyun menyadari cairan merah itu ada ditangannya dan tubuh Luhan. Perasaan takut menguasai dirinya. Perlahan, ia menatap kesamping. Matanya melebar ketakutan dan ia menutup mulutnya.

"S-Sehun..."

Pria yang ia cintai kini duduk mematung disampingnya, terbujur kaku. Bagian atap mobil mengenai kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya terbelah setelah dilindasi ban tronton. Kepalanya tergores oleh pecahan atap mobil sehingga darah muncrat sedikit dari kepala Sehun yang terlindas tronton. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan menahan nafas. Matanya membulat sempurna. Perutnya mulai berputar, mual dengan bau asing yang berada disekitarnya. Air matanya mengalir melihat keadaan tragis Daddynya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke belakang, dimana Noonanya duduk disitu dengan...kepala yang terputar. Luhan bergetar ketakutan.

Tidak! Ini liburan yang harusnya menjadi menyenangkan. Kenapa orang yang ia sayangi menjadi begini?!

"Papi!" Luhan menarik bajunya. "Aku takut! Aku tidak suka tempat menakutkan ini! Daddy, noona! Hikss, kenapa! Kenapa mereka..." Luhan ketakutan. Baekhyun tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Antara marah, kesal, dan sedih, juga takut. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

_Drrtt.._

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang terjatuh dibawah kakinya. Ia meraihnya dan menatap nanar layarnya. Dengan jemari bergetar, ia membaca pesan tersebut.

**Bagaimana? Kau menyesal?**

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu dari siapa ini. Jadi ini maksudnya? Maksud dari kata menyesal?!

"Sialan kau Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun lalu menangis. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang marah dan putus asa. Ada apa sebenarnya?

_KREEEKK_

Mobil bergerak dan bergoyang. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, mobil tronton itu kembali menaiki mobil, menghancurkan atap mobil untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun terbelalak lebar ketika atap mobil berangsur-angsur runtuh dilindasi ban mobil dengan cepat. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan melindungi Luhan dibawah tubuhnya.

Namun naas, mereka terlindas ban tronton tersebut.

Mobil tersebut diwarnai warna merah darah didalam. Kenyataan yang tragis bahwa keluarga kecil yang tadinya bahagia, kini menjadi mayat dengan bentuk tubuh yang tak karuan.

.

.

_Jadi, alangkah baiknya jika kau mati bersamaku, sehingga tidak ada yang memilikimu, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap nanar layar televisi. Berita tentang kecelakaan di jalan tol hari ini adalah berita mengerikan baginya. Semua yang ia nantikan sirna saat mengetahui fakta lain dari insiden itu. Wajahnya memucat. "T-tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

**Kecelakaan terjadi di tol XXX, daerah XXX. Ditemukan sebuah mobil keluarga dalam keadaan rusak parah. Begitu diperiksa, korban tersebut ditemukan tewas dengan mobil yang diselimuti darah. Diduga, mereka tewas karena terlindas tronton yang berjalan diatas mobil mereka. Korban-korban tersebut adalah CEO Park Group, Park Sehun, dan pasangannya, Park Baekhyun, beserta kedua anak mereka. Polisi menduga, ini adalah pembunuhan berencana.**

**Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mobil itu, terdapat tronton yang diduga sebagai alat pembunuhan keluarga itu. Ditemukan seorang pria yang meninggal dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri menggunakan pistol. **

**Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Side**

**[****rayyeol****]**

.

**.**

**END**

.

.

**LEAVE ME REVIEW~**


End file.
